


A Christmas Engagement

by mellifluousbable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluousbable/pseuds/mellifluousbable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: Eren, a caroler, meets a Grinch Levi and brightens his Christmas. Four years later, they are still together. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm finally writing- which is exciting to me. This is my first fan fiction, although I have participated in creative writing in the past. This was written for @chocochiprmx on Tumblr for the ererisecretsanta. If you enjoyed this, please let me know. If you want me to write some more, please send me prompts. Also, if you have some critiques, please feel free to let me know as well. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Four years before: 

EREN POV

“Eren, you should calm down,” Mikasa told me with a soft smile as we were heading to the rendezvous point.

“No, ‘cause I’m walking in a Winter Wonderland…” I replied in a singsong voice, while spinning around a street lamp. Mikasa and Armin, too used to my antics by now, just sighed and continued walking. I continued to hum some more Christmas carols. Soon, we had met up. Mikasa and Armin knew the other kids from classes. Since I was studying something completely different, I hadn’t seen them in a while. However, we were still pretty close. According to Mikasa and Armin, the group was smaller this year, since people were graduating and traveling. Still, we seemed to be a merry little group. This year the group would have Ymir, Krista, Sasha, and Connie, along with us. Small, but I was sure we could spread Christmas cheer just as well. Cheesy I know, but I love this holiday. Call me a sap, but I think that it’s nice to have a holiday when everyone is a bit kinder, more generous, and more compassionate.

We exchanged greetings, and went to go grab some coffee. When it was finally dark enough, we began to hum a bit, before we began to full on carol. While we had been enjoying our coffee, the others informed of a certain individual who hated carolers. Supposedly, one time said man had thrown fruit at some other carolers. I had made it my mission, to spread Christmas cheer to this man.

We started to head to a neighborhood and we began to sing. Ah, I had forgotten how much I enjoyed singing, especially with this group. We began to sing “Hark the Herald Angels Sing”. Then we started singing “O Holy Night”. Halfway through the song, as we began to approach one beautiful house, we all heard a door slam. A very attractive, albeit a bit short, angry looking man came out and looked pissed. As my eyes found his, his silver angry slits softened into a mellower look. I continued to stare, as I lost myself in his eyes.

LEVI POV

I swear they do this every year. I am sick of their fucking DUMB CAROLS. Here I am, trying to enjoy a night in, with a good cup of tea, AND ENJOY SOME PEACE AND QUIET!

It was too bright out, too bright if you ask me, because of all those Christmas lights. Every year on Christmas Eve, these college kids would go around caroling. I guess I’m not too much older though. They weren’t even half- bad, I just wanted to sleep, GODDAMMIT!

‘That’s it!’ I thought, and opened the front door, ready to yell at them. As soon as I opened the door, however, I saw a young college age kid, with chocolate brown locks standing. He was wearing a bright colored Christmas sweater, but what I noticed almost immediately was his eyes. We made eye contact, and he stopped singing, both of us, just looking into each other’s eyes.

‘God, now of all times, I need a pick up line… Baby won’t you sing for me?....’ I began to think.

Just imagine my shock when he replied, “If you want me to…Sure!” His voice was beautiful, God, I sound like a sap.

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked, hesitantly.

“Yup.” He replied, cheerfully.

“Shit.” And God, he giggled, and I just about lost it there. “What’s your name, bright eyes?”

He blushed, and replied, “Eren. You?”

“Levi.”

“Well Levi, all I want for Christmas is you.” He replied, while singing. He just replied with a cheesy pick-up line! And, he was still blushing. I let out a small smile, and gave bright-eyes, no, Eren a small wave.

“Merry Christmas then, Eren.”

“You too, Levi!” he replied, as all of his friends looked shell shocked. I suppose, I did have a reputation around carolers. As I closed the door, I could think for once, that I was happy for Christmas.

 

FOUR YEARS LATER:

LEVI POV: 

Eren and I sat cuddling on the couch. You could hear the frost forming on the windowsill as the temperature began to drop. It would probably snow tonight. I wasn’t cold though. The hearth was warm, and the air smelled of cinnamon and ash. Eren cuddled next to me, the soft smell of lavender hitting my senses. His gave me a small peck on the lips, before he began to shift away.

“It’s time for presents!” Eren informed me.

“Oh?” I replied with a small smile. Eren’s exuberance always did that to me. I was a bit nervous, but I knew that if this beautiful boy next to me wasn’t the one, then there was no one for me.

“Me first!” Eren exclaimed, pulling out a few wrapped presents. “This one first! Oh I hope you like it Levi!” Eren grinned.

“I’m sure it will, Eren.”

“Oh come on Levi! It’s Christmas, and your birthday- get excited!”

“You’re just saying that because you get to unwrap that monster present next.”

“Maybe…. Oh go on! Open it! Please! Please!”

“Of course, love,” I replied as I kissed his nose. I slowly unwrapped Eren’s present, admiring the details. He had gotten me my favorite tea. I kissed his forehead as a thank you. He giggled and handed me his next present. A much larger present, I again tore through the wrapping paper. It was a simple tea set. However, every component to the small tea set had beautiful, intricate designs on it. I looked up to see a blushing Eren rubbing his neck.

“Eren… did you paint these?” I asked, hesitantly. He responded with a small nod. I pulled him in for an embrace. “These are beautiful Eren. I love them. Thank you for spending your time on these gifts.”

Eren blushed, even more embarrassed. “I hope you enjoy your last present then, Levi.” He pulled me in for a slow, chaste kiss. Eren smiled into the kiss, and I continued to pepper his lips with short, sweet ones. Eren pulled away first, giggling.

“My turn, Levi!”

“If you insist, Eren.” I was starting to get nervous, and I wiped my hands on my jeans. Anxious thoughts echoed through my head as I lifted the box, and brought it over to Eren. It was extremely light, but I pretended that it was heavy. I set it down with a humph and dusted off my hands. Just then, my phone began to ring. As that ONE CHRISTMAS CAROL (Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time) began to play, I knew instantly that it was Hanji.

“Go ahead and take it, Levi. Lord knows, they won’t let up until you answer.”

“Alright, love, stay there. No peaking, okay?”

“Of course,” Eren replied, cheekily.

I got up from the warm sofa, and walked into the other room. As soon as I picked up the phone, Hanji’s voice was echoing loudly. “LEVI! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE CHRISTMAS? MERRY BIRTHDAY SHORTSTACK!”

Before I even had time to respond, I heard another voice, a much calmer one, add in, “Happy Birthday Levi! And Merry Christmas! I hope you are doing well.” 

“HANJI PLEASE DO NOT YELL INTO THIS DEVICE! And… er… Thanks and you guys too.”

“So Levi, have you done it yet?” Hanji wasted no time asking.

“No Hanji. You know, you two have really horrible timing.”

“AWE! My sweet baby Levi is growing up! I’m so happy!”

“Good Luck, Levi!” Erwin added.

“Thanks you two.”

“Tell me when the wedding is!” Erwin called out, before ending the call. I could just barely make out the sounds of Hanji’s cackling on the other end. I returned to the living room. Eren and I shared a knowing smile, as a returned to the couch.

“What’d they want?” Eren questioned.

“Nothing important,” I replied, gesturing to the very large present sitting on the floor. “Do you want to open this or not?”

Eren all to quickly gave a quick hug around the neck, and began to open the present. He pulled the wrapping paper off of the box, and opened it, only to find another, slightly smaller box inside. “Levi!” Eren whined. I knew he would be frustrated about this. Just think, when he opens that last box and there’s a ring. Eren continued to open each box, growing increasingly more frustrated when doing so. Eren finally opened the box right before the ring. Eren stopped opening the gifts and gasped, eyes welling up with tears.

“Eren, would you let me open this box?”

 

EREN POV

He had just gotten off of the phone with Hanji. I had no doubt that they had just called, probably along with Erwin, to wish him a Happy Birthday. They all had an interesting relationship, that’s for sure. I think that they had all known each other since grade school. Both of them were very nice, though. Levi entered the room, and I gave him a small smile, patting the seat next to me for him to come back. He approached the couch.

“What’d they want?” I asked. 

“Nothing important,” he replied a little too quickly. Levi did seem awfully nervous today. He kept wiping his hands on his jeans and looking around the room. Well, I’m sure whatever his present was, I would love it. “Do you want to open this or not?” he asked, effectively breaking my train of thought. I gave him a quick hug, and then began to work at this monster present. I pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box… only to find another wrapped box, this one only slightly smaller than the one on the outside.

“Levi!” I whined. I didn’t care that I was being a bit of a brat. This just wasn’t fair. He only met my eyes and smirked. I opened the next present to find the same. And so, on. And so on. And so on. “Geez Levi! Ugh!” He smiled, more of an actual smile this time. I was sure I had opened at least 10 boxes, there were so many. This one was quite small now, and I slowly peeled open the wrapping paper. Inside of this box wasn’t another box, however. It was a small black box. “Oh!” I whispered, as tears began to form.

“Eren,” Levi asked nervously, “Would you let me open this box?” All I could do was nod, as he shifted onto one knee. “Eren,” he began once more, “You have made my life so much better. You brought a light into a darkness that I didn’t know existed until you filled it. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, because I…. I ... love you. Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?” I was stunned. I couldn’t move. He began to look a little sad, and began to shift backwards. Then suddenly, all I could think about was kissing him. And kiss him I did. I threw my hands around his neck, and kissed him. He practically melted into it, and we continued until both of us were out of breath. “So…. Is that…. A yes?” he asked, between pants. 

“Yes!... Yes you idiot! …God I love you, Levi” I didn’t fully cry until he put that ring on my finger. I pulled him back on the couch, and we began to snuggle once more, this time not as boyfriends, but as something more. I was excited, that I would get to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful young man. Life would be a bit of a strange adventure for us, I knew. We would face many challenges, in our relationship and in the world around us. However, I knew that together we could conquer the world. I looked forward to the many adventures life had for us, and as I looked into his eyes, I knew he was thinking something similar. I snuggled into the crook of his neck, and began to hum “All I want for Christmas is you’.

“I love you, you dork.” Levi said rubbing my hands.

“I love you, too love…. I love you so much. I can’t wait… for everything.” I replied, kissing his nose and his lips, as the snow continued to fall around us.

THE END!


End file.
